


The Center of the Labyrinth always holds the prize

by valiantofheart



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantofheart/pseuds/valiantofheart
Summary: With the Labyrinth, not all is always at it seems. Why should we trust Daedalus, or Theseus, for that matter?
Kudos: 3





	The Center of the Labyrinth always holds the prize

Jareth scowled over his cup at the bard pacing the middle of the floor. He wasn’t quite sure why he had decided to come visit Court this time. He could always blame it on his latest charge, he supposed. Quite the spoiled brat she was. But, no, that wasn’t what had him scowling. The impertinent bard was reciting the Tale of Theseus and the Labyrinth. Worse, he was getting it all wrong. Or, mostly wrong, if Jareth was feeling charitable. Which he wasn’t.  
  
“Wise Daedalus…” The bard sang. Wise? Pah, the imbecile found a door into the Labyrinth and then had the cheek to claim he built it! “The fearsome Minotaur at the center!”  
Jareth merely rolled his eyes at that one. Apparently the only thing Daedalus took away from their first encounter was that Jareth would not bend to his will. Of course Jareth was stubborn, Daedalus wanted to let just anyone into the Labyrinth. When Jareth removed Daedalus hence, Daedalus started spreading rumors of a “Bull-headed monster in the middle of the Labyrinth.” Jareth supposed he could blame the Greeks for being literalists, and thinking that he had the head of a bull. Though, once again, the real blame lay with Daedalus for not choosing his words more wisely.  
  
“Mighty Theseus sought the Middle of the Labyrinth with the help of Beautiful Ariadne.” Jareth barely held back cackles at that. Mighty? Theseus was a quivering toothpick! The only reason he even survived the Labyrinth was because Ariadne was determined to rescue her little sister and had drug Theseus along for the ride. Ah, Ariadne, there was a clever girl. Hadn’t been afraid of anything. And her sister. Jareth shook his head. Few of those he took bit, but Ariadne’s sister had. He couldn’t even remember the girl’s name.  
  
It was all Jareth’s years of dealing with a Goblin court that allowed him to keep a blank face as the bard described, in great detail, the death of the Minotaur at the hands of Theseus. His lips quirked a bit, though, when he noticed that Daedalus had disappeared from the bard’s song after the first verse. Ah, but Daedalus had gotten his own, when he had come back through the Labyrinth, for Icarus. Rather than go through the right way, Daedalus cheated, attempting to fly out without properly winning over Jareth. Jareth had done nothing, allowing his realm to deal with that. It was a better lesson than he could have hoped for. Though, he had been regretful that Icarus was the one to pay the price, not Daedalus. But the boy had made a very fine goblin.  
  
Jareth drained the last of his cup regretfully. It was a pity that few people knew the tale of Icarus and Daedalus. He might have to have a few of his goblins whisper it about. It never hurt anyone to remember that not all rules are made to be broken. Still, best take care of this brat first, after all, work first, play second. What sort of people named their child Cinderella, any ways?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just a short what-if that came to me. My friend showed me Labyrinth for the first time recently, and well, then I started thinking about another famous Labyrinth and I wondered, what if they were the same. Jareth may not have the head of a bull, but I can certainly see him being called bull-headed. So, in case you wanted to know. This is all my friend's fault.


End file.
